english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
James Horan
James Horan (born December 14, 1954 in Louisville, Kentucky) is an American character actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *DreamWorks Turbo FAST (2016) - Hamster (ep51), McGillicuddy, Worker Snail#2 (ep41) *Generator Rex (2010) - Doctor Fell (ep19), Fortier (ep19) *Spider-Man: The New Animated Series (2003) - Additional Voices *Sym-Bionic Titan (2011) - Hobbs (ep16) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2003) - Cowboy (ep6), Show Host (ep6) *Transformers: Prime (2011-2013) - Wheeljack, Insecticon#1 (ep42) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2005) - Bandit (ep30), Dr. Fleg (ep30) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Monster High: Frights, Camera, Action! (2014) - Lord Stoker *Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising (2013) - Wheeljack 'Shorts' *DreamWorks Night of the Living Carrots (2011) - Dr. Cockroach Ph.D. Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Infinity Blade III (2013) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Age of Empires III (2005) - Major Cooper, Additional Voices *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Additional Voices *Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Burning Earth (2007) - Dai Li Agent, Long Feng, Resistance Leader *Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009) - Henchman#3, Jack Ryder, Masked Orderly#3 *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Jack Ryder, Political Prisoner *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Jack Ryder *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Jack Ryder *Battlestar Galactica (2003) - Older Adama *Champions: Return to Arms (2005) - Cazic Thule *Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest (2004) - Additional Voices *Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon (2008) - Additional Voices *Diablo III (2012) - Ithereal *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Ithereal *Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure (2003) - Scar *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Additional Voices *Freelancer (2003) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars: Factions (2006) - Additional Voices *James Cameron's Avatar: The Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Killer7 (2005) - Jean DePaul *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Clyeth Arne, Longshoreman, Rathir Servant, Soldier *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Additional Voices *Lionheart: Legacy of the Crusader (2003) - Additional Voices *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006) - Dr. Strange, Ultron *Neopets: The Darkest Faerie (2005) - Seradar *Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando (2003) - Bikers Announcer, Male Employee, Mechanic, Slim Cognito *Red Faction II (2002) - Male Voice 3 *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Additional Voices *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Combined Assault (2006) - Additional Voices *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo (2005) - SKYTOP *SOCOM 3: U.S. Navy SEALs (2005) - SKYTOP *Samurai Western (2005) - Gunman 2, Jean-Jacques Wilson *Shellshock: Nam '67 (2004) - Pilots, Prisoners, Red Horn, US Soldiers *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Cap'n Cluck *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Cap'n Cluck *Star Trek: Armada II (2001) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Starfleet Command III (2002) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds (2001) - Boss Gallo, Combat Speeder Driver, Missile Stormtrooper, Reytha Governor *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Czerka Guard Captain, Docking Bay Guard, Dreshdae Mechanic, Gerlon Two Fingers, Hunter, Ignus, Jagi, Junior Czerka Scientist, Mechanic (Kooriban), Mercenary (Manaan), Mercenary (Undercity), Nico Senvi, Rickard Lusoff, Sherruk *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2004) - Coorta Thug *Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror (2006) - Additional Voices *The Golden Compass (2007) - Dr. Lanselius, Lee Scoresby *The Hobbit (2003) - Smaug, Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II: The Rise of the Witch-king (2006) - Dark Ranger Unit *The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2002) - Boromir, Gimli, Additional Voices *The Matrix: Path of Neo (2005) - Agent White, Civilian, Police/Security *The Mummy Returns (2001) - Rick O'Connell *The Punisher (2005) - Additional Voices *Titan Quest: Immortal Throne (2007) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (2009) - Serbian Soldiers *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Darkham *Dark Cloud 2 (2003) - Galen Agaris *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Scar *La Pucelle: Tactics (2004) - Hermes, Noir *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Lazy Station Worker, Sentry *Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes (2014) - Skull Face *Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (2015) - Skull Face *N3: Ninety-Nine Nights (2006) - Additional Voices *No More Heroes (2008) - 4: Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarskii *Onimusha Blade Warriors (2004) - Jubei Yagyu *S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Clear Sky (2008) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (76) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (11) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2016. Category:American Voice Actors